


Mourning

by MellynaYanou



Series: Character Development [3]
Category: B.A.P, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Angst, Death Fic, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by ONE SHOT Music Video, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SeoHyun était une jeune fille normale, modèle, sans histoire ni douleurs secrètes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

Elle regardait sans le voir, le fatras d’objets divers gisant à ses pieds, sur le matelas. Isolée du reste du monde par son casque, sans musique s’y jouant, l’écho des battements de son cœur bourdonnait dans son crane.

Du regard, elle traça les contours de l’imposant pendentif en croix dont la chaîne, un tantinet clinquant, se perdait dans les plis des draps. Elle l’avait toujours trouvée ridicule sur lui. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s’en moquer.

Une branche de la croix était encore ternie de sang séché. Son sang. Jamais elle ne l’effacerait. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l’idée qu’une part de lui était encore là…

« SeoHyun, tu veux bien descendre ? On passe à table ! »

La voix à peine audible de sa mère lui parvint étouffée. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ils avaient toujours fait comme si de rien n’était. SeoHyun ne faisait pas le mur. SeoHyun ne sabotait pas son entrée à l’université. SeoHyun n’avait jamais caché de petits sachets plastiques sous son matelas. SeoHyun n’avais jamais assisté à une fusillade qui avait emporté presque tous ses amis. SeoHyun n’avait pas un quadruple deuil à faire, en silence, seule… SeoHyun était une jeune fille normale, modèle, sans histoire ni douleurs secrètes.

Elle se détourna du bijou lorsque son téléphone vibra.

_{DH – On est inquiet, donne de tes nouvelles. On est là tu sais ?}_

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres de plus en plus blafardes. C’était eux, sa  vraie famille.

Elle fixa alors les cinq boites en carton blanc, bleu ou rose, jetés pêle-mêle sur les draps, et les cylindres en plastique blanc qui en sortaient. Dix traits rouges.

YongGuk était parti depuis presque un mois. Les jours s’assombrissaient chaque fois un peu plus au réveil. Puis vint l’immense vide. Un trou noir et vide qui n’avait cessé de grossir, s’étendre et s’enfoncer. Jusqu’à ce que ces cinq tests lui révèlent la vérité.

Peur, panique, soulagement, calme, sérénité… son esprit jonglait entre autant d’émotions antithétiques.

Quelque part, YongGuk était encore là…

Elle sentait qu’il lui faudra du temps pour assimiler pleinement la nouvelle et toutes ses implications. SeoHyun décida, dans la foule d’émotions qui l’assaillaient de toutes parts, qu’elle était heureuse. Triste, dévastée, mais heureuse.

YongGuk était encore là… avec elle.

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_{DH – Si tu veux parler ou juste passer du temps, on est au garage.}_

SeoHyun resta figée un instant, téléphone en main, pensive et hésitante.

« SEOHYUN ! Descends tout de suite  On n’attend que toi !! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Une sorte de rage couvait doucement au creux de son sternum. Une chaleur qui l’anima aussitôt. Il était temps de faire ses valises et quitter cette vie de déni.

Plus rien ne comptait. YongGuk était encore là… avec elle. Pour toujours.

 

_FIN_


End file.
